Modifications
by mindfluff
Summary: Takes place during Eragon. : Just a fanfic of what I think would've happened if Eragon's little escapade to save Arya hadn't gone exactly as planned. c:
1. Chapter 1

Hello one and all Hello one and all. :

Glad to see that you're here.

And glad to know that maybe you'll read this little fanfiction that I've decided to come up with.

Note that I'm slow at updating, so… uhh… yeah. xD

So, here goes the fanfic… By the way, it's kind of an alternate universe (AU), as I've decided to write about what would've happened if Eragon's little escapade to save Arya hadn't exactly gone as planned.

-cough-

Meaning that… uhh… Brom didn't save Eragon. D:

Heehee.

Stupid idea, I know.

But… uhh… I'm just awesome like that. ;D

Please don't hurt me! –hides-

--

modifications.

**ARYA POV **It all started with that egg, that blue, blue egg. The object had been colored a deep blue—a blue that was hard to ignore. Even from the start, the egg had a sense of urgency surrounding it, a sense of urgency that was obviously aided by those ferrying the egg back and forth—of which included me. It was a tough business, but if it were for the sake of bringing a new Rider upon the land, then so be it.

This tale began that night—oh, that fateful night. The thundering sound of hooves falling firmly upon the hard-packed dirt was like a beacon in the darkness of the night to me, and I was sure that we would be caught because of the racket that it made, although I tried to remain hopeful. When ambushed, my companions and I had a look of determination and peacefulness on our faces, as elves normally managed to keep their composure well, but I admit—I was terrified. The only thing that kept me from succumbing to absolute grief when I saw my companions struck down was the dragon's egg I knew I had to protect.

When my horse fell, I also did as well, falling in a fluid motion with the graceful beast. It pained me to see my steed writhing on the ground moments for death, but my first priority still screamed in my mind: protect the egg. Taking a few steps in order to gain acceleration, I started running, but was halted almost immediately as the forces against me allowed themselves to be known.

"Durza," I hissed in to the darkness.

A feeling entered my presence, a feeling that was the equivalent of pain. Wincing, I doubled over, reaching out for something to grip.

The seconds ticking away, I knew I had to do something. Tapping within my consciousness and for a sheer moment shielding myself from my physical pain, I murmured a few words, trying to make them as inconspicuous as possible. Within a few moments, the egg was gone from my grasp, and was sent to goodness knows where. A smile played on my lips, but was instantly wiped off as another sudden burst of pain shot me back to consciousness.

"Little elf, did you think you could escape?"

The voice was rough, the sound of it grating against my ears. Biting my lip, I concentrated hard on a slight piece of elfish poetry that had no particular meaning to it in case he should try to search my mind for any answers. Determination had etched itself deeply in my mind; I would not, even if it meant death, allow any secrets of the egg's whereabouts to be leaked.

In truth, I wasn't quite sure where the egg had ended up, but I wasn't about to let anybody know that.

"I pity you, Durza. Having to go back empty-handed to King Galbatorix," I remarked to the Shade in a mocking tone of voice, rather surprised at my own bravery.

As the pain intensified, I gripped harder against the branch of a tree. Barely managing to lift my head, I tried to focus my gaze on Durza in an attempt to unnerve him at my ability to show signs of strength even though he obviously believed that he would prevail.

"I wonder what he'll do with you, I really do…" I continued, a smile that made me feel as if I were hinting at insanity coming to inhabit my face.

"Enough!" was the hissed response.

My lips still remained slightly curved in the smile, but I was aware of my grip loosening on the tree branch. Taking a few stumbling steps forward, I fell.

Eyes closed, breath shallow…

Then nothing.

--

Well, would you look at that?

x)

That was an odd chapter indeed.

And not exactly the best to me…

Hmmm…

Kinda boring, wasn't it? Dx

Well, I'll see what I can do. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Haha

Haha.

I'm trying to update as fast as I can.

Even though I'm a very slow updater. :);;

-nods-

So count yourself lucky that I decide to write this so quickly after I got the first chapter thing up. xD

So… Er…

I do not own any of these characters (though I wish I had the genius ability to).

So yippee!

Enjoy, maybe? ;

--

**ERAGON POV **My eyes snapped open as I was jolted by surprise from my dream. Sitting up straight and looking around to confirm that I was, indeed, in real life once again, I relaxed when I saw the sleeping form of blue lying close to me. She looked peaceful, a calm expression lining her face, from the lids covering the expanse of her sapphire eyes to each nostril that gently flared every time she let out a breath.

It was still hard to believe that I had this creature sleeping next to me. For the millionth time, my eyes swept across her form, trying to take it all in. In some ways, seeing her steadied me, as my life had been forked over to too much turmoil for my liking in the past few days. I had always wanted a sense of adventure in my life, but it was nothing compared to what I had now.

The old saying of 'be careful what you wish for' was just too true in my case. I had adventures, yes, but it was not without its fair share of grief and sorrow.

As I examined Saphira scale for every azure scale, my mind began drifting off to my dream and its meaning. Was it an omen, or was it just something that a figment of my imagination had created somehow? A perplexed look spread itself across my face as I tried to discern some meaning from what I had seen.

My dream had been one of a girl. It was difficult to describe any setting or scenery beyond that, as my viewpoint from the dream had only remained fixed on her.

She was an exotic creature—it was easy to tell that. Her face was pale, although I sensed within me that it wasn't ordinarily that way—no, it was due to some type of pain being inflicted on her, causing her skin to be bordering along the edge of being described as ivory. Her hair fell in raven colored ringlets, falling past her shoulders and gliding along gently with her writhing as she struggled against some force unbeknownst to me. For the most part, her eyes had remained shut, but there had been a time when they had open slightly and I caught a small glimpse of them—they were a soft green color, a color that instantly reminded one of the forest.

Upon seeing her, a sense of contempt for the power working against her had filled me. This contempt had led to somewhat of a longing to protect her, and right now, I was trying to sort through my mind whether or not to tell Brom about this dream. As he was eager to get to Farthen Dur, I highly doubted that he would listen.

After a while, I made up my mind. I would tell Brom about this dream, and get him to tell me all the information if he could tell me anything. If he let me go of his own accord, then that was perfectly fine by me—in fact, it would be just as well, as any guidance from Brom would be welcome. Still, if he forbade me to go, I would simply have to show him his place—by taking my own ranking of Dragon Rider.

Satisfied with this ending, I leaned my head back, staring up at the sky. It was still mostly a navy blue color, but faint hints of lightening within the expanse of it were beginning to make their presence known. From the east, the slightest tips of the sun's golden tiara began to poke through. Knowing that I only had a little more time to sleep, I shut my eyes, waiting for the velvety grasp of sleep to cover me.

--

ARYA POV I wouldn't talk… I wouldn't. I couldn't, and I wouldn't. I set out in the morning with my teeth clenched, and endured the pain, although it was hard to deal with. There were times when secrets had almost leaked out, and I knew that those wouldn't be the last time that would happen.

They were creative in their ways of torture—I had to give them that. Different spells, different brandings—all designed to do one purpose: to force knowledge out of someone without killing them completely. Magic would be lashed out freely against me for hours on end, and when the day was complete, I would be healed as if nothing had happened to me. While I was somewhat physically fine after these encounters with torture, there was nothing to say to what was happening to my mind. A sense of helplessness had slowly begun to engulf, acting like an itch I couldn't scratch. I would willingly die to protect the Varden, but that didn't save me any of the extra suffering that was involved.

"Ready to talk yet, elf?"

I raised my head to view the form of where the voice filled with a sneering tone had come from. Lights danced in front of my eyes and it took a few moments for me to regain my full composure of remaining tough.

"You waste your breath asking," I hissed back in response.

In truth, my words came out braver than I truly felt, but I wasn't going to let them know that. Biting my lip, I set on staring back in to the crimson red eyes that currently glared at me.

The eyes… so red… A sensation of numbness overtook my senses as I kept my focus trained on the scarlet orbs. When I tried to all of a sudden break away, I found that I couldn't. My body wasn't responding to any movements, and my mind felt sluggish and slow. All I could see was the redness of his eyes. It might've seemed as if they captivated me, but if anything, I was repulsed by them. The light from them all of a sudden seemed to intensify, and natural instinct made me try to wince, but, as I had found out before, my body had ceased to subject to my whims of movement.

Fires seemed to rage in those eyes—fires that seemed to lust to kill, although something in them told them to subdue themselves enough so as to not completely take the life—just to merely torture it. Obviously, those fires were out to get me, and only me. My mind began feeling the effects of this torture—a sharp pain, as if a blade, coming and awakening my senses from the numbness that they had been encased in earlier. It wasn't a gentle awakening, either—it was a full, searing blow to me.

Biting down on my lip, I prepared for more, and I was right in thinking so. More flashes made themselves known, each one weakening me considerably.

My eyes… they burned… So much…

To my surprise, I was able to flutter my eyelids closed, although that didn't do much good. I still saw bursts of light from behind my lids, still just as painful as when my eyes were open.

Were they going to blind me? A sense of fear picked up in my mind as it tried to gnaw on that thought for a while. I couldn't do without sight—it was one of my most relied on senses. If I couldn't see, what good would I be to the Varden? What good would I be to the elves, for that matter?

"Feel like talking _yet_?" the voice asked once more, a rather impatient tone entering in to the harsh voice. As I picked up the note of impatience, a sense of hope flickered in me for a few seconds—whenever he got impatient or tired of torturing me, which often meant that I was to be released for the day.

"No." I responded, surprised that I could summon up the ability to speak. My tongue felt heavy and not right for my mouth, which was as dry as the sands in the Hadarac Desert.

"Foolish choice, indeed," was my response before I was once again left alone in my prison.

I sat there, my head throbbing as I waited to feel the full after effects of the torture.

--

Well, how about that? :)

Any good? xD

Haha, well… if you didn't like it, I'm done for right now.

If you _did_ like it, however…

Maybe you'd like to leave a little review? ;

Just a suggestion—I'd really appreciate it. ;D

Just don't flame me to death!

-cowers-

xP


End file.
